


Inappropriate Crushes, Beautiful Turtlenecks, and Hideous Belt Buckles

by zarabithia



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikki is the only person at the lunch table who does not have an inappropriate teacher crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Crushes, Beautiful Turtlenecks, and Hideous Belt Buckles

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Alternate asked for _Anya Corazon / Jessica Drew Inappropriate High School girlcrush_ for the Trope Meme.

The thing about Kate was that she was always, always very assertive, and so it was really no surprise to Anya or Rikki - or the surrounding lunch tables, really - when Kate came into lunch ten minutes late and slammed her English books a little too hard on the table. 

"Rough day?" Rikki asked, looking up from the math textbook that she’d been frowning at a few minutes before. 

"I don’t want to talk about it." Kate slumped down into the chair and opened up her bagged lunch with the same dramatic flair that she had exhibited when she’d entered the lunch room. "All that is relevant is that Mister Barton is still unqualified to teach, Certain Little Boys in the Classroom are going to get punched before the end of the week, and did I mention that Barton doesn't get that monitoring the untrained puppies is his job? And .. Where is everyone else?” 

"America’s moms are pissed that she’s only getting a B+ in bio, and Cassie offered to help her out. So they’re in the library," Rikki explained. "And the boys - "

"Boys are stupid," Kate snapped as she pulled open her yogurt. "Stupid and arrogant. They can just stay gone with their stupid arrogant selves if they don’t want to join us for lunch.” 

"Someone call you arrogant again?" Rikki asked sympathetically, because it was the best she could do. She wasn't the right member of her family to rant about double standards and the patriarchy, and Aunt Sharon wasn’t here. But she’d listened to enough of Aunt Sharon and Aunt Natasha’s rants that she could say, "They wouldn't do that, if you were a loud and opinionated boy." 

"I KNOW, RIGHT," Kate said, stabbing her yogurt with the kind of frustration that wasn't really necessary for a non-living target. But then she looked up and over at Anya and frowned. "You’re awfully quiet today. What’s wrong?" 

In reply, Anya held up her algebra exam. 

Kate looked at it, then looked at Rikki, and then looked back at the exam. “Um, I am confused,” she admitted, and most of the anger was gone out of her, because she was a little focused on Anya’s problem right now. “Are you … upset because you got 92%?” 

"It’s a low A,” Anya told her fiercely 

Kate looked at Rikki and Rikki wondered what the hell her life was. “This is more of Anya’s ongoing and inappropriate and creepy as hell crush on her math teacher,” Rikki informed Kate. Not that Miss Drew wasn't attractive, but she was also terrifying, so this was not really a crush that Rikki understood very well. 

Anya scowled at her. “It is not! I’m good at math! This is not good! This is average.” 

"No, I’m pretty sure Average is a C. Which is why they call it Average," Rikki pointed out. 

Anya rolled her eyes. “Just because your dads are super focused on Sarah’s first year at college and are totally practically ignoring you, there’s no reason for you to be such a jerk-face.”

"If I wanted to be a super jerk-face," Rikki snapped, "I’d just point out that normal people have no desire to sit around and listen to you and Kate have gross crushes on people who probably think that Bon Jovi is still cool because they are old.” 

Kate stuck out her tongue. ”Like Barton was ever that classy. You know it was all Poison, all the time. UGH.” She made another face that was unnecessarily aimed at her yogurt before turning back to Anya. “Look on the cheery side. You got a lower grade than you’re used to. This means you can go aim for some nice private tutoring lessons after school.” 

Anya’s whole face lit up to prove the truthfulness of everything Rikki had said thus far. “I could," she whispered conspiratorially to Kate. "But oh, I don’t think I could start today. She’s wearing that red turtleneck today, and I just … can’t. Not and try to speak actual English at the same time.” 

"Heh," Kate answered, and then more reluctantly, "Well, you know, I’d like to mock your feels about the turtleneck, but Barton has this one belt buckle…"

Rikki groaned and turned her attention back to her algebra homework, because her friends were legitimately the worst.


End file.
